Heavenly Treasures
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Monica thinks that her secret is safely stored inside her heart, but Tess knows, she ALWAYS knows. How is she supposed to act around Andrew now that she is aware that God and everyone else knows about her feelings. And can Angels get romantically involved? Monica/Andrew shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first TBAA FF. I never even considered writing one until I read someone else's. The idea of romance made me laugh. Angels and romance don't really go hand in hand. But when I started to see subtle things in the show, regarding Andrew, such as handholding and giving Monica flowers, I googled the actors. I was shattered to discover that John Dye (Andrew) died at 47 of a heart attack. *cries* but when I read that he said, "Roma was like an angel…" I melted. **

**So, this is my story. Romance. Enjoy!**

"I love a happy ending," Andrew said, slipping his hand into Monica's.

She gazed up at him, her heart expanding at the sight of his warm and gentle smile. Angel or not, she knew a rare soul when she saw one and Andrew was it. The angel of death was the kindest and sweetest soul ever created. Perhaps that's why God had chosen him for that special title. His gentle voice put people at ease and he was far from scary.

"Come on, angel babies," Tess said, ushering them away from their finished assignment. "The father has some new work for us to do."

"I wonder what it'll be," Monica asked in her thick Irish accent.

"We will find out when the father is ready for us to find out and not a moment before," Tess replied. Tess and her strong solid spirit. Her leadership. This angel was the strongest one Monica had ever come across, in all of her years of angel life. She knew how to lead people and teach people, and her love was all consuming, despite her outward attitude. Monica knew she was a gooey chocolate centre.

"Do we have time to stop for mocha latte?" Monica asked, itching for a coffee.

Tess shook her head, a look of disapproval etched across her face. "We don't have time for luxuries, baby. We have important things to do."

Monica sighed and tried not to complain. What she wouldn't give for a nice hot mocha latte. Tess led the way and Monica and Andrew followed her, as they always did, under submission to her headship. Tess ordered the two of them to stay outside a petrol station and she ducked inside.

"What do you think the father has for us to do?" Monica asked Andrew, a smile playing on her lips. Monica was such a happy angel, most of the time anyway. She saw the good in everyone, even when sometimes it was hard to see under the tough exterior that humans had built around themselves.

"I don't know, but it's always the perfect timing, isn't it?" he pondered.

Monica knew that sometimes his job saddened him, but when the human was taken to the father, it all seemed to work out. Monica nodded, and shivered against the cold winter.

"Are you cold?" Andrew asked, immediately taking off his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Monica smiled. "Thanks, Andrew."

"You're welcome."

Monica had been fighting the human instinct for a while now. There was something that happened to her every time that Andrew gave her that smile, or touched her hand, or picked her a flower. He was just being kind, but Monica couldn't help but wonder if Angels could fall in love with other Angels. The idea of a marriage was appealing. A wedding seemed so lovely, and though Monica knew she had an important job, she did wonder if there would be a time when it would be about her?

Andrew grinned at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Monica actually felt the blush creep into her cheeks. "Nothing," she lied. Angel's didn't lie. The lie made her feel bad and she took it back. "Well, not nothing. You."

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yes. You're a wee bit cute when you smile like that."

Andrew laughed. Oh, how she loved his laugh.

"You think about me a lot?"

"Yes," she answered. "You're a good angel."

"You are too," he said without pause.

The two of them stared at each other, grinning sheepishly for a moment before Tess came out of the shop. "Ok, babies. Time to go."

Andrew and Monica smiled at each other and followed Tess to the car. The red car that Tess was attached to. It seemed kind of funny that an angel would be materialistic about an object, even if it was a nice sport's car. It amused Monica to no end, especially when she gave her a hard time about her addiction to coffee. Andrew was the only one that didn't have an attachment to an earthy thing. His treasures were in heaven.

Monica sat up in front with Tess, and in the rear view mirror, Andrew and Monica smiled at each other, as if they had a secret they couldn't share.

"Are you two making googly eyes at each other again," Tess scolded.

Monica blushed. "I don't know what you-"

"Trust me, Angel babies, there is nothing you get passed me and even less that you get passed the father."

Tess had a point. So why did Monica suddenly feel exposed?

**A/N: I don't know if there are any readers, considering how old this show is. But please leave a review if you'd like me to continue with it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I know that someone is reading it :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had no idea where I was going with this story, but while I was watching the show I came to see something different. So, I regret to inform you that it will NOT end the way you think it will. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

… … … … …

Along with her feelings of love for Andrew came feelings of guilt.

Monica had always known that angels had free will, it was how God had created everybody, angels and humans alike. But with that free will came the responsibility of consequences to your actions. It didn't mean that you could live your life the way you wanted without changing situations and the lives of those around you. Even angels who made their own decisions impacted the hearts of other angels that they loved.

Sometimes hurting them. Sometimes worrying the. Sometimes losing them to their own selfish desires.

Monica had learnt that the hard way. More than once.

Angels had been created by God for a purpose. The serve in heaven with the father. They had not been sent down to earth to fall in love with humans. The giants on the earth in Noah's day had made that mistake and lost the privilege of serving God when they'd materialised into humans to have intercourse with the women on the earth. Once Noah had built the ark the giants had shed their human bodies, God didn't want them with him anymore. They were not pure, but slaves to their own desires and not the desires of God.

So they became angels on the opposite side.

"You look sad, Monica," Andrew observed. "What's on your mind?"

Monica shook her head but remained silent. How could she explain to him that her heart was torn between her love for him and her love for God? It was impossible to have both. You could not slave for two masters. The bible said so. Monica's heart was a slave to her flesh, to her heart, whenever she thought of Andrew in any way that wasn't completely pure.

It pained her greatly knowing that she was hurting the father every time she looked at Andrew through the eyes of human desires. How could she change her feelings?

… … … … …

"God gave you a heart, angel girl." Tess explained, knowing full well how her precious friend was feeling. "He wanted you to love with it."

Monica turned to Tess with eyes full of tears. "But how can I do that when I have feelings for Andrew."

Tess wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "When humans feel pain, where do they turn, angel baby?"

"God," she answered without pause.

"So, where does an angel turn when she has disappointed herself?"

"God," she replied.

Tess smiled and hugged the angel tighter.

… … … … …

"Father in heaven, I don't know what to do. I know that I am disappointing you. I don't know what to do with my feelings for Andrew. Forgive me. Forgive me because I feel more like a human being than I ever have before. Please, Father tell me what to do."

Monica closed her eyes and listened to the words of her master.

She was suddenly reminded of the words she once said to Andrew.

_You're a servant of God before your own heart._

Monica felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her. Holy Spirit.

Suddenly she knew what the right thing to do was.

Back with Tess and Andrew, Monica, she asked to speak to Andrew.

"I adore you," she admitted. "You have a good heart and I love you but I love God more."

"Me too," Andrew smiled, hugging her.

Monica knew that everything was going to be okay. Her treasures were in heaven with God. The Father. The Almighty. Jehovah. And she told herself, as Tess had once told her, that even Angels can lose their way for a while. But when a heart is truly repentant and desperate to do things God's way, mercy is shown and love for God is immeasurable and everlasting.

**A/N: I didn't expect it to turn out this way, but it did. It's the way it goes, I suppose. Please, leave a review and tell me if you hate it or whether it still was worth the read. **


End file.
